Time Changer
by SAOorALO
Summary: From some odd reason Ginny gets on Hogwarts express and she doesn't see her brothers. She soon figures out she went back in time to change the future, but how? If she hasn't live in the future to know what will happen. Time-Travel.
1. Chapter 1

**As I promised I re-did the story. Some of the chapters has been changed or has new things put in. haha I know I said it will be a couple of weeks but hey I was lazy now a year past hope you old readers are still with me.**

**As for the people who are reading this story for the first time HI! Hope you like my First Story or my first story remake. Enjoy old and new readers again.**

**Do not own Harry Potter.**

**Going Back Without Knowing**

**Chapter 1**

"Okay Ginny, go on now." Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny looked at her mom and dad, then to Harry and Ron who were giving her encouraging smiles. Ginny took a deep breath and looked at the path that she went in so many times to drop off her brothers. She was finally going to Hogwarts. The place she always wanted to be. She will finally have more friends! She can't wait to see what house Luna will be in. Thinking of Luna, she wonders if she was already on board. She was glad she met Luna this year when Ron went to Hogwarts or she would have gone mad from boredom at home with just her mother.

Ginny started to run, ready to hit the wall, then made it through. She turned her trolley and saw the Hogwarts Express. Ginny waited for her parents, Ron, and Harry but they never came through the pass way. The conductor came and took her luggage. She decided to wait outside of the train for them to come, but soon the conductor blew the whistle. Many of the students rushed inside the train. Ginny had no other choice but to go in. She found one empty compartment thinking that George, Fred or even Percy were looking for her. She opens the door, putting her stuff away, and sat down. She looked out of the window looking for her parents but still nothing. The door swung open and a dark red head girl with bright green eyes and light skin came in crying. She didn't even notice Ginny in the compartment. She sat down putting her head on the window then four more people came in, all of them were boys. One looked like Harry, kind of, but his eyes were hazel, black hair and light skin, another had bushy black hair and grey eyes, very handsome, another had light brown hair; scares on his face, and green eyes, the last one had mousy brown hair, blue eyes, Pale skin, and looked kind of nervous. They all ignored them than the trains started to leave the station Ginny laid back to her seat and sighed. _Where are they?_ She thought. She then noticed that they were late to the station.

"Um … excuse me?" Ginny asked shyly.

"Yes." All boys said in unison but the girl.

"I was wondering do any of you take the pass way from London station to Hogwarts Express?" She asked.

"I do." The sandy hair and black bushy boy said.

"Good. I was wondering what happens if you missed to get to Hogwarts Express at 11 o'clock?"

"Well the pass way will get blocked, and then you miss the train. Why?" the Boy with sandy hair said

"Nothing, just wondering." _Maybe that's why, but what about Percy or Fred and George? They should have looked for me._

"Are you positive?" The one that looked like Harry.

"Yeah."

"So you're a muggle-born?" the bushy boy said.

"A muggle-born-"she was about to yell at him, but the red hair spoke up. "It means that you were born with non-magic family."

"Uh … I know what it means," Ginny said kindly with a smile and she returned to the boy "But you, Moron!" she looked back at the bushy hair "Do I look like a muggle-born?"

"Uh… I was just wondering because all Witches and Wizards know that."

"Well, I'll have you know my family has never been late." She gave him a dirty look and looked out the window.

Another boy came in his hair black, black eyes, and pale skin and sat next to the red hair the other boys ignored him. I thought the boy was kind of cute, well all the boys in the compartment were. Ginny didn't want to eavesdrop on their conversation but they were in front of her so she looked out of the window.

"I don't want to talk to you." The girl said

"Why not?" The boy asked.

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

"So, she's my sister!"

"She's only a-" but stopped himself then said "But we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!" Ginny saw her nod on the reflection on the window.

"You better be in Slytherin." The boy said.

"Slytherin?" The boy that looked like Harry said. Ginny turned and looked at him. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He said to the boys.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin." The boy with bushy hair said.

"Blimey, and I thought you seemed all right!"

He grinned and said "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

The boy that sat next to the girl made a small disparaging noise and the boy turned to him.

"Got a problem with that?" he asked.

"No," the boy said "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy –"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing you're neither?" The boy with busy hair said, and the boy laughed, the nervous kid smirked, and the sandy hair boy tried to hide the grin.

"Shut up, you gits!" Ginny shouted and everyone looked at her. "It doesn't matter what bloody house you are in. I swear to Merlin you're like my brothers." She got her stuff and was about to walk out when she turned, "You two coming?"

"Y-Yeah." The girl and the boy beside her said. They got up and followed her out, then Ginny stopped and looked back. "Oh, I'd nearly forgotten something." She pulled out her wand and pointed at the boy that looked like Harry and the bushy hair boy and hexed them with Bat-Boggy. And all three burst out in laughter and went to another compartment that was empty.

"That was bloody brilliant." The boy said.

"Thanks." Ginny blushed.

"Where did you learn that?" the girl asked.

"My twin brothers, their pranksters of the family and they showed me how to hex people. Oh, my name's Ginny, by the way."

"I'm Lily." The girl said.

"And I'm Severus." The boy said.

"Nice to meet you. So, is this your first year?"

"Yup!" They both said.

"That's brilliant! It's mine too!"

They started talking about Hogwarts and seeing if they had any classes together, but pretty much only DADA, History of Magic, Potions, and Flying lesson, which was optional but they all agreed to it. They talked for hours until they had to change. They didn't know what time they got there until the train stopped. It was dark outside when Ginny looked out of the window. They got off and followed a huge man named Hagrid. Ginny liked him right away; she heard stories of him from her brothers. Severus poked hers and Lily's shoulder when they turned to see what he wanted he pointed at the four boys on the train and they notice that the two, that Ginny hexed, still had Bat-Bogey on their hair and the trio started to laugh. They got on boats to see their first sight of Hogwarts. Everyone awed and gasped at the sight of Hogwarts. The boats stopped and all the students got out. Professor McGonagall was already waiting for the first years. She took them to the doors of the Great Hall, and once settled, Professor McGonagall led everyone into the Hall. Professor McGonagall told them that she was going read their names and they had to sit on the stool and the Hat will call out there house.

"Remus Lupin," She Began. A boy with sandy hair got up and sat on the stool and then Sorting Hat shouted "Gryffindor!" and went to the cheering table. "Victoria Heflin," a girl with bushy brown hair got up and put the hat on "Hufflepuff!" and went to the table. And so on until Lily got called. "Lily Evans!" She got on the stool nervous and the hat was put on and the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" Severus was upset but Ginny put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Severus, were still mates no matter what house we are in." Ginny said and Severus gave her a smile.

"Severus Snape!" Ginny was shocked of the last name she remembered that Snape was the Potion teacher and hated Gryffindors, but this wasn't thy Snape. Related? Perhaps, but not the same. She saw Severus going to the Stool. The Sorting Hat Shouted "Slytherin!" And he went to his table. Next was the nervous boy from the train whose name was Peter Pettigrew and he was sorted Gryffindor as well. And so on then Ginny learned the boy's name she hexed Sirius Black and James Potter. But when she heard Potter she thought it was weird Harry was the only one that was a Potter. She looked at the Gryffindor table looking for her brothers or Harry, but saw nothing and started to get uncomfortable until she was the last person to be called.

"Ginny Vow!" Ginny stood there thinking that she got the wrong name. "Come on Miss Vow don't keep us waiting." She slowly walked up and signed Professor McGonagall to come close.

"Professor I'm not Vow. I'm Ginny Weasley." She whispered.

Professor McGonagall looked at Ginny weirdly. "That's impossible! There hasn't been a Weasley here, not since three years ago." She whispered backed.

"What! Three! No Percy, Fred and George, and Ron go here." Many student started to whisper as to why it was taking too long to put Ginny in a House. Many teachers looked from her to McGonagall.

She looked at her and whispered "Why don't we put you in your house and later we will talk." She nodded and sat down the Sorting Hat was placed on top of here.

"_Interesting! You mind is confused and scared right now. Very hard to know where to put you. Mmm… all your family are Gryffendores and your Father is Arthur? Well that is very strange? I put him in his house ten years ago. Your mother as well. You a strange one indeed." _"Might as well be Gryffindor!" The Hat shouted. Ginny made her way to sit next to Lily. Many eyes followed her as she sat down. Then their attention went to the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, introducing himself. Then the he told everyone to start the Hogwarts anthem. After finishing the song, the feast started. Everyone was talking and when everyone was done, Dumbledore ordered the Prefects to show the First year where their Commons room where. When they got out of the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall told Ginny to follow her. Ginny told Lily she'll be back and then the two that she hexed started ooh-ing to her like she was getting in trouble for hexing them. They went to Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall opened the door for Ginny and motioned for her to go inside. She went inside the office while Professor McGonagall shut the door from behind them. Ginny stayed still where she was while Professor McGonagall announced their presence.

"Weasley. That's what you told Professor McGonagall?" Dumbledore asked from his desk.

"Yes sir." She said

"Then why does it say Vow?"

"I don't know sir." A lot of things went in her mind thinking what to do if they don't believe her. Will she be sent to Azkaban? Will the Ministry come? Will they get the Aurors involved? She just hoped they won't do any of that.

"But what I am wondering is how can she be a Weasley, if Arthur Weasley graduated three years ago? He was the even the last Weasley to graduate." McGonagall said.

Dumbledore stayed silent. He got up from his desk and walked toward the window.

"What!?" Ginny said in disbelief. "I'm sorry sir, but I already told Professor McGonagall that has to be a mistake. There's still Percy, George and Fred, and Ron. They're my brothers. Why aren't they here? Where's Harry even?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Weasley but we have no more Weasley's here." McGonagall said.

"But that's impossible." Ginny said.

"Miss Weasley? Can I ask who your parents are?" Dumbledore asked still looking out the window.

"Author and Molly Weasley, Sir." She said.

"Author Weasley and Molly…" He mumbles. Dumbledore turns toward Ginny. "What's your Mother sur name?"

"Prewitt."

"Hmm, My dear girl, please don't be alarmed by what I'm about to tell you, but it looks like you were sent back in time."

"What?!" Ginny was shocked, "That can't be! I mean this is 1992, isn't it?"

"No Miss Weasley, I'm afraid it's not. It's the year 1971." McGonagall said.

"But how? When?" Ginny said looking more shocked than ever.

"I'm sorry Miss Weasley, we don't have that information for you. _You_ might know when it happened." Dumbledore said.

"Me?" Dumbledore simply nodded. Ginny started thinking until she said, "I think it was when I entered the pass way from London to the Hogwarts Express. I remember I was waiting for my parents, Ron, and Harry but they never came through." Ginny explains

"Very well then, Miss Weasley, for now I will be looking for a way to get you back. Do not fear. Also you cannot have Weasley as a sur name. So for now you have to be Miss Vow." Dumbledore said.

Ginny nodded, "But Professor, what should I do in the meantime? Just fake everything that happened? Can't I at least tell my friends?"

"No Miss Weasley, its better you not. None of this gets out. It might endanger your friends." Ginny nodded and left with Professor McGonagall, who showed Ginny where the common room was and told her the password. "I wish you luck, Ms. Weasley."

"Thank you, Professor." Ginny enter the Commons room. She was memorized at the beauty of the place. She felt somewhat at home. "Ginny!" Lily cried out by the fireplace. She stood up. Ginny went to her.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Don't tell me you already got detention, Vow." Ginny and Lilly looked behind them and saw James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter on the balcony.

"No I didn't, Potter," She sneered at him, "and if you don't leave me alone I'm going to hex you till you die."

The boys went running to their dorm but James stayed behind with a goofy grin. "Hey Evans, want to go out sometime?" Ginny and Lily took out their wands and pointed it at James. He started running toward his dorm. The girls started to laugh. They stayed at the commons talking. Soon both friends started to get tired and decided to get some rest. Once they entered their dorm their roommates where already there, Alice, Marline, and Elena, You can say they got along right away. Everyone called it a night, but Ginny decided to go to her trunk and take her diary out so she can tell him everything but couldn't find it.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Lily asked as she climbed on to bed.

"My diary. I wonder if I dropped it when I went through the tunnel?" Ginny said, "Man I really wanted to tell this to Tom." Ginny whispered.

As Ginny got in bed she felt wired. Today was the first night sleeping in another timeline, not having family nearby, or anything that might reminder her about her brother here at Hogwarts. Ginny twist and turns under her sheets. She wonders what her parents are doing? What are her brothers thinking? Is her family looking for her? What's going to happen now that she isn't in her real timeline? So many things might be going on over there right know. As soon as she closes her eyes sleep takes over.

**A/N: Okay so I am going to tell what happen to the Tom's Diary later in the chapter probably like some when Chapter 4 and up still not sure.**

**Hope you old readers notice the new info or thing in it. Hope you like it.**

**Special thank to my First Beta Samantha Longbottom **


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy Old readers and new readers**

**So I'm going to start how their first day I hope u like it. Oh one more I need your help tell me how the whole classes go cause I don't know so u have to go along how I wrote it :) So enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 2**

**First day of the Past**

Ginny woke up early the next day. She was excited to start Hogwarts, but it felt unnatural that she was going to school in the past. Lily had barely woken up when Ginny started to change into her uniform. Ginny greeted her but at the same time rushed her so they could meet up with Severus. Lily quickly got out of bed and started to get dressed. When Lily finished, they rushed outside and bumped into someone. They apologized, until they saw it was none other than Remus Lupin who they bumped into. Remus looked tired, and for some reason, nervous.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." Remus stated.

"Who knew one of _them_ was going to apologize to us, Lily." Ginny looked at Lily with a shocked expression.

"Hey! I may hang out with them but I'm not like them… completely, but they're still my friends."

"Well since you apologized, do you want to come with us to breakfast, Remus?" Lily asked kindly.

Ginny looked at Lily with a true shocked expression. She was about to say something, but Lily gave her a look that said shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you. Lily is so sweet. Ginny stayed silent for the time being.

Remus hesitated for a while, "Sure," He said looking between the two friends, "If it's alright with Ginny."

"Of course it isn-" Ginny yelp and she felt a pinch on her back. She glares at Lily and Lily glared back at her. As Childish as Ginny was, she stomped her foot and said fine.

The three headed to the Great Hall with an awkward silence. They sat down at the middle of the Gryffindor table still saying nothing. Remus looked nervous, but relaxed once they started to talk to one another. Ginny was sort of surprised that she was enjoying Remus' company and so was Lily. They were enjoying each other's company until-

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Vow and Evans." Remus looked up to see his friends. He simply shook his head in disappointment knowing what was coming. Ginny and Lily slowly turned around to see James, Sirius, and Peter behind them. "What are you doing with our friend Remus?" James asked with a smirk.

"Why do you care?" Ginny glared at him.

"Now, now Miss Vow don't need to be so mean we're just asking." Sirius asked.

"Come on Ginny, let's eat somewhere else. It was nice talking to you, Remus. We'll see you around." Lily stood up.

"Bye Ginny, bye Lily." Remus waved goodbye. The other three sat with him. They turned to watch them go and started to wonder why they were sitting with Remus, but not in a bad way, but because of yesterday. Remus simply said that Lily invited him to breakfast and he accepted. James looked jealous toward his friend since he got to sit next to Lily Evans. Sirius laughed at James. He ignored Sirius, but jumped at the chance to question Remus about Lily. Remus shook his head and told him that he had to find answers on his own. James pouted. Everyone forgot about Ginny and Lily and started to eat. Food was more important than girls, it seemed.

Ginny and Lily sat at the end of the table. Couple of minutes later, Severus came in, looking tired and annoyed. He sat next to Lily, not saying a word.

"Severus, are you alright?" Ginny asked looking at him.

"Perfect," He muttered, "The bloody seventh year Slytherins decided to make as much noise as possible they can last night."

"Why in bloody hell would they do that?"

"Don't know but I'm tired." Severus put his face down on the table.

"Come on Sev, get up. You need to eat something. Today is our first day." Lily started shaking him.

"Fine." He slowly lifted his head up. Ginny handed him some oatmeal.

As soon as they finished up breakfast they went to their first class, DADA, which was excellent since it was the trio's first class together. They sat down together in the front right side corner of the room, but the happiness didn't last forever as Potter and Black came in the class with their other two friends. Lily and Ginny were alright about Remus in the class but they weren't quite sure about Peter yet. They enjoyed their class so far without James and Sirius always poking them from the back. Their next class they had were separated. Luckily Severus was with Lily in Transfiguration while Ginny was stuck with the other four at Charms. Potter and Black started to annoy her right away, making her wish she could've hexed them right then and there, but she would get detention on the first day of school which wasn't her thing. That was Fred and George's thing. Ginny next class was Divination with Severus. She was pleased to know that she didn't have the class with Potter or Black. Her next class, History of Magic, was not as great as she hoped especially _**they**_ showed up. She was at least glad that she had Severus and Lily with her. As soon class was over the three friends went to lunch.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with those two with three whole classes." Ginny shot a glare at James and Sirius.

"Well I do, too, if that's makes you feel any better." Lily said, "But we do have to wait for our other classes today and see if they are there."

"Please,I don't want to do any more classes with them! If I do I think I'll hexed them at class."

Severus smiled at that. "I'll help if you'd like."

"Oh, no you're not! I do not want to be alone if you two get detention." Lily said.

"Fine, we won't." they said. Ginny thought back at what she said about how it wasn't her job to get detention on the first day.

When they were done, they went to their next class which was Potions. They liked Professor Slughorn very much, but when they thought it was going great, it got worse as in came the two people the trio hate beside Remus. Transfiguration was next for Ginny but Lily and Severus had Charms. Ginny was glad none of them were there but Remus. The two sat next to each other for the whole class time. Next was their flying lesson with the Slytherins. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were there. The three stood together and the four others in front of them did as well. James waved at them with a goofy smile. But both Lily and Ginny rolled their eyes and Severus shot them a glare.

_If looks could kill._ Ginny thought.

Then their Professor came out. She had short spiky gray hair, yellow cat like eyes, and white skin.

"Good afternoon students. My name is Professor Hooch and I'll be your flying instructor." She said

"Good afternoon Professor Hooch." The Students said.

"I am only doing this class for today as I won't be able to do it on Saturday. Now who here have been on a broom?" She asked.

All the boys but muggleborn and only three girls, that included Ginny, raised their hands.

"Very well then. Now, stand next to a broom." The student went to their brooms. "Now put your right hand out and say up."

"Up" the children said

James, Sirius, and Ginny were the first ones with their brooms. Then in ten minutes everyone had their brooms up.

"Very good, now get on the broom." They did. "Now to fly you have to kick off… now I need someone to show us." Some hands went up. "Miss Vow, would you like to." Ginny tensed a little _Why me? I didn't have my hand up. _Ginny relaxed a little bit. She got ready and kicked off and flew around the students and landed back down. "Very good Miss Vow, 10 points for Gryffindor." The Gryffindors applauded at her Lily told her she was great and Severus pats her on the back for her well done job.

"I could have done better." James said.

"Mate, you read my mind." Sirius said

Ginny and Severus took out their wands and hexed both the boys Ginny used Bat-Bogey and Severus used a stinging spell. Everyone stayed quiet.

"5 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin and you four have detention tonight at my office after dinner."

"What! Why us?" James and Sirius shouted.

"You two have insulted a student without reason." She shot them a look.

"We will accept any punishment for our actions." Severus and Ginny said.

Everyone looked at them confused and Sirius and James dumbfounded.

"Very well, you two." She said and kept on teaching the class. When class was over, the three went to their dorm to change. After an hour the girls came down changed. At the staircase, Severus was waiting for them. They started to walk to the Great Hall until two, I mean three, people pushed them. They looked around to see none other than James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus. Well, Remus went around them.

"That's what you get for getting us in trouble." James said.

"It wouldn't have happen if you hadn't insulted us." Severus said.

"Shut up, Slytherin."

"How dare you make him shut up, Potter!" Lily yelled. She finally calmed down and said, "Can you please just leave us alone?" Lily ignored everyone shocked expressions. Sirius, James, and even Peter gave them a dirty look. Right there and then the trio hated Peter.

"Lily is right, we should leave them alone. Come on, let's get something to eat." Remus said. His friends listened to him and went to the Great Hall.

"What gits! I would like to hex them." Ginny said.

"No, you're not. I don't want any more detention from you two I don't want to be alone all the time."

"Alright we won't do it any more we promise, right Severus." Severus stayed quiet "Severus." Ginny said sternly.

"Yeah, I'll try to behave."

"There Lily, you have our word."

"Good. Let's get some dinner I'm starving." Lily asked.

They all nodded. Ginny started to have a feeling that she needed to be somewhere else, "I'll catch you later I need to do … um … something." Ginny left right away, leaving Lily and Severus confused. She quickly went up the flight of stairs. What got her frustrated was the stairs always moving and it as confusing how or what stairs to go to the floor she needed to go up. She hadn't even been at Hogwarts that long and already felt she knew the whole map of the school. When she arrived at the seventh floor, she immediately started to walk up and down the halls. She soon grew frustrated. She turned around, ready to leave, when a simple parchment appeared on the wall. She looked around her surroundings to catch anyone who might have put it on the wall, but didn't see anyone. She grabbed the parchment and read it:

_Ginny Weasley_

_Keep the future a secret,_

_But change it._

_There will be more of you that will be coming back._

_You are first for you fast action and good enticing._

_Second will be the Leader,_

_third will be the calm minder,_

_fourth will be the Brains,_

_fifth will be the Clumsy,_

_sixth will be the Brave,_

_seventh will be the Spy._

_Use this time wisely to change time,_

_It will be the only hope._

_There will be no more bloodshed._

Ginny looked at the parchment and read it over again. _It wants me and some other people to change the future? What the bloody hell is this about? _Ginny crumbled the parchment and threw it to the ground and went back to the Great Hall. When she arrived, her friends started asking where she had been. She told them that she went to the loo but got lost. She was not going to tell them about the stupid letter. Severus and Ginny headed to detention like they were supposed to. James and Sirius where there. They sat as far away from James and Sirius as possible so they couldn't get another detention because of them.

After detention was over, Ginny said goodbye to Severus, but the worst part about going separate ways was that Ginny was stuck with the two gits behind her that were getting annoying. She quickly said the password. She ran to her room and lay back on her bed, finally relieved of getting rid of James Potter and Sirius Black. Funny how she wants to get rid of a Potter while she liked a Potter in her timeline. The door open and in came Lily with their roommate. They asked how it was being trapped in a room with the two people she hated. She honestly said that she wanted to be put out of her misery when she had to walk back from the commons room. Soon she said she was tired and wanted to go to sleep. They left her be. As Ginny was changing, a piece of parchment fell from her clothes. She picked it up but couldn't believe her eyes. The piece of parchment fell was the same one that she threw away on the seventh floor. She didn't know why the parchment was in her pocket but she was going to keep it safe. She found a safe compartment in her luggage and left it there. She didn't like the idea of this. What was she going to change? Harry's parents from dying? She didn't even know them. Stop the first Wizard War? She didn't even know when it started.

After weeks of being in the past she has been doing research on time travel. She wanted to know how it happen and why to her even though the book didn't hold that answer. She sometimes had the parchment with her and taking it to the library to see if she can find anything that might be connected with the parchment. The parchment was an ordinary parchment and that was a fact. She showed it to Dumbledore and even he said it was an original parchment. He suggested that maybe that was the reason she was here, to change time to prevent what's going to happen in her timeline later in life. She never rested looking for answers. Her friend were worried about her always doing _homework_, so she says, even the Marauders were growing suspicious of her actions. Soon, with everyone being worried and suspicious, she laid back a little with the research. Ginny did more research on her free time or whenever she could without her friends knowing or think of it as weird.

**A/N: If anyone knows who the people are from the letter tell me**

**Leader:**

**Calmed Minded:**

**Brains:**

**Clumsy:**

**Brave:**

**Spy:**

**Let's see who you think it is. :D**

**Oh and if you get it right at the end I going to put your names in it trust me it might not be the person u think it is. This go for you Old readers as well if you have finally figured it out.**


End file.
